Caminhos Entrelassados
by Uchiha Sister e Nylleve
Summary: Quando se esta perdido em meio as trevas a melhor fuga são as ..., era desssa maneira pelo menos q uchiha sasuke pensava, antes de encontar alguem. 2 CAP. ON XD SasuHina
1. Show da Oprah

Em dois computadores conectados via msn (XD)duas autoras totalmente desocupadas tinham uma conversa um tanto decisiva sobre uma...

Tchan tchan tcharam

Uma fic XD

E hj essas duas autoras estavam no estúdio da Oprah para ter uma entrevista sobre a fic e também se gabando muito porque so as pessoas mais importantes passam por lá XD

Nylleve: E voce fica aqui

Maggy :E não se mexa

Nylleve : Estamos na Oprah AHHHHHH

Maggy: Estamos AHHHH

Kenshi: As senhoritas escritoras nós vamos entrar em 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , gravando

Oprah entra e todos batem palma e diz

Good Morning peaple , good morning girl's

Nylleve/Maggy :õ.ô

Oprah:How are you?

Maggy:Hã?

Nylleve: Como é q é c xingo a minha mãe??? Ò.Ó

Oprah:õ.ô

Maggy:Nós no andestend u.u

Oprah:It's portuguese??

Nylleve: Wi

Oprah: One minute u.u

Maggy: Wi???

Xxxxxxx 1 minuto depois XD xxxxxxxxX

Eu sou o tradutor da dona Oprah meu nome é Tomoyo (XD)

Oprah:Ok então vamos começar o show

Maggy/Nylleve/Tomoyo:Você sempre falo português????

Oprah : Wi n.n

Maggy/Nylleve/Tomoyo : ¬¬

Oprah: Bem meninas vamos começar

Maggy: Já era pra ter começado ¬¬

Oprah: ¬¬ Bem e como vai ser a fic de vocês duas???

Maggy:Ela vai ter dinossauros e o Harry Potter vai aparecer e nossa...→Nylleve tapa a boca de Maggy←

Nylleve: Você sonha muito u.uU

Maggy : . 

Oprah: E então???

Nylleve: A vai ser uma fic em modéstia parte vai ser muito boa u.u

Maggy: Sua convencida u.u

Oprah: E quais são os personagens principais ou casais???

Maggy: A fic é totalmente concentrada no casal Sasuke e Hinata

Nylleve: Mais tem como casais secundários como Naruto e Ino (no qual ainda ñ é definido) Sai e Hinata platônico XD

Maggy: Esses são os casais que nós temos certeza que vão aparecer na fic embora NaruIno seja indefinido queremos que vocês leitores votem através do review com quem o Naruto vai terminar na fic com a Ino ou com a Sakura.

Nylleve: E nossos personagens são:

-Hinata , Sasuke , Sai , Naruto , Ino , Neji , Sakura , Gaara , Tsunade , Jiraya , Itachi, Sasori e alguns outros que irão ter participações pequenas ou só insinuações .

Oprah: E como vocês tiveram a idéia de fazer essa fic???

Nylleve: A você sabe duas desocupadas em casa com computador e msn XD

Maggy: →sorriso amarelo←Essa Ny-chan num para de falar besteira nenhum minuto.

Nylleve:Mais eu to falando serio ou como é q se axa que nós criamos aquele Sasuke.u.u

Maggy: Você ta falando de Ò.ó

Nylleve: Ta bem também agora vo fica calada ¬¬

Xxxxxxxx Estúdio todo fica em silencio por uns 30 segundos xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oprah: Bem voltando os personagens como eles são?

Maggy:Nos não vamos dizer porque nós queremos que os leitores descubram as personalidades com o passar da historia.

Nylleve:Então só lendo pra descobrir

Oprah:Bem então...→é interrompida por alguém todo amarrado e amordaçado←

?????: →Cospi a mordaça←Não precisa pois eu irei falar tudo sobre esta fic, pois eu sou Uchiha Sasuke.

Oprah e os telespectadores : OHHHHH

Maggy/Nylleve:O.O

Sasuke: Meu personagem é de uma cara que...→é interrompido por dois gritos←

Nylleve/Maggy: KENSHIIIIII

Kenshi aparece e leva Sasuke de volta para o aramrio.

Oprah: Nossa O.O

Maggy/Nylleve:→sorrindo amarelo←

Oprah: Vocês duas criaram o anime Naruto né???

Nylleve:Claro

Maggy: Duas mentes igual a nossa também n.n

Oprah: Bem criativas vocês meninas

Kishimoto: Mentira. Eu sou o criador Masashi Kishimoto o grande criador de Uzumaki Naruto agora essas duas molecas vão aprender →corre pra cima de Maggy e Nylleve , começa a ter porrada←

Oprah: Bem e mais uma vez fechamos o programa de hoje com chave de ouro e não se esqueçam de ler a fic e mandar reviews

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Programa é cortado e a tela fica so em tiras coloridas xxxxxxxxxxX

E não se esqueçam de votar com quem o Naruto deve terminar a Ino ou a Sakura

E ate o Primeiro Cap.

Já ne


	2. Um novo lugar

Caminhos entrelaçados

Cap I

Um lugar claro...

Parecido com um quarto de hospital...

Hospital ele não estava errado...

Não era um hospital muito comum ele era diferente ele tinha TV em vez de seringas na bandeja, uma cama em vez de uma maca, parecia mais um quarto de hotel do que um hospital para ele.

Não se lembrava de como ter vindo para ali.Ha quanto tempo deveria estar por lá?

Essas eram perguntas em que ele não sabia responder.

Sasuke não entendia o que estava fazendo ali num local tão silencioso onde só se ouvia o gotejar do soro em sua veia.Estava receoso do que lhe havia lhe passado simplesmente não se lembrava.

Forçou um pouco a mente para se lembra de algo antes de vir parar ali.Ele estava em casa, sozinho, tinha som alto, um pacote.

Droga – murmurou ele.

Desde que vivera com Naruto não tivera nenhuma recaída.Mais deveria ter sido algo muito mais serio, sentia que quase não podia movimentar o braço.Ele estava enfaixado.

Derrepente tudo viera a sua mente como uma bala.

**Flash Back (x)on ( )off**

_Naruto - Sasuke irei dar uma volta com a Ino não chego muito tarde ok???_

_Sasuke - Ok não tem problema._

_Naruto - Tem certeza???_

_Sasuke – Tenho e não precisa se preocupar eu sei me cuidar sozinho – E sendo assim Sasuke subiu para seu quarto um pouco nervoso em saber que seu amigo não tinha total confiança nele._

_Naruto saiu de casa deixando Sasuke sozinho. Alguém toca a campainha então o jovem o jovem Uchiha foi atende-la abriu a porta não tinha ninguém mais tinha algo um pacote para ser mais exato. Com o seguinte bilhete:_

"_**Para Sasuke de um velho conhecido**_

_**Faça bom uso" **_** [Maggy:que coisa mais Harry Potter u.u /Nylleve: Quer vim escrever então???? Ò.ó**

_**De: Akasuna no Sasori **_

_**Para: Uchiha Sasuke **_

_Sasuke levou o pacote para dentro já tinha certeza do que era, abrindo ele seu rosto se iluminou estava necessitando daquilo a muito tempo. Sabia que era errado, sabia que Naruto não gostaria de saber que ele estava fazendo aquilo mais ele precisava._

_Pegou a primeira seringa e injetou no braço ele sentia a droga fluir dentro de si estava perdendo o controle, pego um maço de maconha e acendeu começou a fumar aquilo._

_Junto com a sensação de alivio, alegria, necessidade, dor, solidão, tristeza, uma onda de culpa invadiu seu ser ele havia prometido parar de fazer aquilo mais já era tarde. Injetou a heroína na veia novamente sentido ficar mais leve o som estava as alturas. Ele estava pronto para injetar a terceira dose quando a porta abriu mostrando um Naruto muito bravo e uma Ino surpreendida. Quando Sasuke viu os dois errou a mira injetou em local errado e derrepente sua veia estourou fazendo seu braço ficar dormente e começar a sangrar e tudo foi ficando escuro e escuro e mais escuro.So ouvira o grito de Ino o chamando._

**Flash Back ( )on (x)off**

Sasuke retirou a agulha que estava em seu braço em que ligava seu corpo e o soro para ir ate a porta onde havia um pequeno espaço com um vidro onde ele poderia observar o corredor. Observando o corredor Sasuke da di cara com um par de olhos esmeraldas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yooooooooo minaaaaaaa essa é a nossa primeira fic em parceria esperamos que tenham gostado, pq deu mo trabalho u.u Mais estamos disposta a receber criticas, o q acharam da fic, idéias e reviews n.n**

**Respondendo Review:**

**Haruno-Sakura19:** Valeu por ter lido e também pela review e ter nos insentivado a postar mais rápido XD e ta ai o primeiro cap e obrigado por ler e ter votado.

**Maggy: Muito boa suas idéias pra fic Ny-chan u.u**

**Nylleve:Que nada suas idéias foram melhor Mag-chan n.n**

**Tobi: Tobi is a g****ood boy **

**Maggy : ignorando o Tobi Incisto vc teve idéias melhores**

**Nylleve: tem razão eu tive idéias melhores**

**Tobi: Tobi es un bueno chico **

**Maggy: continua ignorando Tobi Convencida ¬¬'**

**Nylleve: começa a ignorar o Tobi tbm Do que vc me xamo??? ò.ó**

**Tobi: Tobi existe . **

**Maggy: continua ignorando Tobi VO T ENXER DE PORRADA ò.ó **

**Nylleve: continua ignorando Tobi EU TBM**

**Nylleve/Maggy pulam em cima do Tobi e começa a espanca-lo**

"**Saímos do ar por motivos técnicos"**

_**Votação sobre quem ira ficar com o Naruto no fim da fic:**_

_**Sakura:**__ 3 votos_

_**Ino: **__1 voto_

_Maggy:Gente ñ deixem de votar e mandar review e ate o próximo cap._

_Nylleve:Já ne_


	3. O Diagnostico

Gente nos desculpem ai pela demora XD

Gente nos desculpe ai pela demora XD A gente tava um pouco cheia de coisas pra fazer XD Esse tempo né?!

Sasori: Mentira u.u

Maggy/Nylleve: ¬¬'

* * *

Casal principal

-Sasuke e Hinata

Mais também haverá casais secundários.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – O diagnostico**

Sasuke fitava os olhos esmeraldas, ate que a dona destes simplesmente se moveu para ir abrir a porta e conversar com o moreno.

-Sakura: Olá, seja bem vindo-dizia ela com uma expressão gentil no rosto.

-Onde eu estou?

-Sakura: Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, mas você deve estar com vontade de falar com seus amigos não é?

-Você não contestou minha pergunta-o moreno dizia friamente.

-Sakura: Só um minuto que já os chamo.

Então Sakura saiu do quarto deixando um Sasuke muito furioso, olhando para a porta. Sakura foi se encontrar com Naruto e Ino.

-Sakura: O senhor Uzumaki e a senhorita Yamanaka.

-Naruto: Somos nós - nesse exato momento os olhos esmeraldas se cruzaram com os olhos que tinham a cor do céu, ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos mais logo desviaram a mirada após perceberem que uma loira furiosa fuzilava a rósea com o olhar.

-Sakura: O senhor Uchiha já esta podendo receber visitas.

-Ino: Vem Naruto vamos ver o Sasuke-kun – loira começou a sair de perto de Sakura e indo para o corredor.

-Sakura: Se me licença.

Então Sakura saiu de perto do casal para ir se encontrar com Hinata para entregar o diagnostico a esta.

XXXXXX **Com Ino e Naruto** XXXXXXX

-Ino: Você viu aquela mulher com a testa enorme **(Nylleve/Maggy: ñ conseguimos nos segurar XD)** ela tava dando em cima de você na cara de pau. -dizia ela furiosa

-Naruto: Ino isso não é hora de você pensar nas suar paranóias e sim no Sasuke - O rapaz já estava perdendo a paciência sobre o que sua namorada dizia.

-Ino: Naru-kun- dizia ela com a voz melosa- fique calmo, por favor.

-Naruto: Como ficar calmo depois de tudo que ele fez?

-Ino: Ele vai estar aflito, tente ficar calmo.

-Naruto: Vou tentar mais não prometo nada.

Naruto abri a porta e vê...

XXXXXXX **Com Hinata e Sakura** XXXXXXX

Sakura bati na porta e entra.

-Sakura:Gaara-sama, Hinata-san, perdão não sabia que os senhores estavam em reunião.

-Gaara:Não tudo bem, nós já terminamos – Gaara saiu da sala.

-Hinata: Diga Sakura-chan.

-Sakura:Hina-chan eu estou aqui com o diagnostico do novo paciente.

-Hinata: Passe-me por favor.

-Sakura: Aqui- Sakura entrega o diagnostico a Hinata que começa a folheá-lo.

XXXXXXX **No diagnostico** XXXXXXXXX

_**Clinica de reabilitação Konoha Suna**_

_**Diretora: Tsunade Vice: Jiraya **_

_**Ficha de entrada no hospital **_

_**Paciente:**_**Uchiha Sasuke **_**Idade: **_**25 anos**

_**Sexo:**_ **Masculino **

_**Data:**_ **28 de Fevereiro de 2008 (28/02/08)**

_**Estagiário (a):**_ **Haruno Sakura**

_**Médico (a):**_ **Hyuuga Hinata**

_**Estagio do paciente:**_ **B**

"**O paciente apresenta vícios em dependência química **(Nylleve:Que q é isso?? Ô.õ / Maggy: Drogas ¬¬'/Nylleve: °O°)**em estágio B (Estagio muito avançado) Alem de ter sofrido ter lesões pelo último consumo."**

_**Responsável pelo paciente:**_ **Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Médico (a) responsável pelo preenchimento:**_ **Tsunade**

XXXXX **Fora do papel** XXXXXX

-Hinata: Uchiha Sasuke

-Sakura : Sim e pelo que diz ai foi Tsunade-sama quem preencheu toda a papelada.

-Hinata: Eles dever ser conhecida de um dos dois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continua...**

* * *

Yoooooooo Minaaaaaaaa

Maggy:Que nome autêntico o do Hospital heim? ¬¬

Nylleve: TT.TT

Bem esperamos que tenham gostado desse capitulo →autoras já se preparam pra levar todo tipo de verdura na cara, mais apenas um é lançado e vai direto para a cara de Nylleve←

Maggy: KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Nylleve: ¬¬'' Quem foi o tarado?? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Eu sou drogado →com outro tomate na mão←

Maggy: Só dependente químico n.n →começa a correr pois do nada Sasuke apareceu com um machado na mão←

Nylleve: Esperamos que tenham gostado e também esperamos bastantes reviews ok? →olha para Sasuke e Maggy←Sasuke-kun pare de atirar pratos na Mag-chan.

Maggy: Tchau gente e ate o próximo capitulo n.n→acena para a câmera e sai correndo←

Nylleve: Me espera →Sai correndo atrás de Maggy←

Sasuke: Voltem aqui Ò.Ó

**Respostas sobre os Review's:**

**Maysa:** Valeu pela força e continua acompanhando que as coisas estão prestes a esquentar XD E valeu pela review. Ate o próximo cap. XD

Já ne BjoO

**Tsunay Nami****:** A mais se a gente contasse não ia ter mais graça XD Que bom que você gostou do cap. XD Bem ta ai a continuação, nós duas vamos estar esperando uma nova review OK? XD Ate o próximo cap. n.n

BjoO Já ne

**Haruno-Sakura19****:** Que bom que você gostou do cap. XD Bem ta ai a continuação esperamos que você goste Ate o próximo cap XD

BjoO Já ne

**Isa belle b.a.y.h:** Valeu, que bom que você curtiu o cap. XD Esperamos que continue acompanhando a fic ate o fim XD A e obrigada por votar. Ate o próximo cap.

Já ne BjoO

**Gente mandem reviews por favor, eles não matam ninguém e faz ate bem XD E nós também postamos mais rápidos XD**

**Ate o próximo cap.**

**Kiss Já ne **


End file.
